1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise equipment and in particular to a lower back exercise machine and method of training on the exercise machine.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, lower back exercises have been used to strengthen and tone the muscles of the lower back and core. This is highly beneficial in increasing mobility and flexibility in athletics as well as in everyday activities. In addition, a strong lower back and core help prevent or reduce back pain as a person can better support him or herself with the added strength.
Traditional back devices such as a roman chair allow a user to exercise his or her lower back. In general, while positioned horizontally, the user lifts and lowers the upper body with his or her lower back muscles. The user's own weight is typically used as resistance. In addition, for a large portion of time, the user's upper body is tilted downward causing blood to rush toward the user's head. It is the user's responsibility to utilize proper technique to prevent injury to him or herself while exercising on such devices.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.